¿Que tiene de malo que me case?
by Katherine Herondale Petrova
Summary: Bella Swan a estado enamorada de Edward desde que eran niños pero ahora el tiene una novia llamada Victoria que puede convertirse en la esposa de Edward y ella Jacob Black le a propuesto matrimonio después de años de noviazgo pero cuando ella lo anuncia los Cullen no se lo toman demasiado bien ¿Que pasara con la boda? ¿Que hara Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**POV BELLA**

_Esta vez siento que metí la pata pero ahora si hasta el fondo tenía que habérselos dicho antes no dos semanas después._

Hoy era una típica cena con los Cullen estábamos con el postre un delicioso pastel de chocolate y vino ya era tarde y sabía de antemano que Esme me regañaría si le decía que me iría a casa tan noche. Tenía algo importante que decirles era como mi verdadera familia más que Charlie y Renné ya que mi madre se había casado de nuevo con Phil un jugador de beisbol y Charlie con Sue una amiga de la infancia pero me sentía más en familia con los Cullen sentía que podía contarles todo bueno no todo no podía decirles que estaba enamorada de Edward desde que éramos niños de 9 yo y el de 10 años eso solo Alice lo sabía y Rosalie lo sospechaba pero todo paro cuando empecé a salir con Jacob cuando tenía 16 en un mes cumplía los 26 y seguía solo como _novia _era hora de sentar cabeza_._

No podía seguir esperando a Edward toda la vida el cambiaba de chica como cambiaba de calzoncillos y yo seguía virgen aparte ahora con Victoria había durado 3 meses algo que ninguna había durado tal vez ella si sería la señora de Edward Cullen algo con lo que solo yo soñaba.

-Quiero hacer un anuncio-dije parándome de la silla necesite de todo el valor que tenia para seguir a mi lado sentado estaba Emmett viéndome con curiosidad al igual que Rosalie su esposa ,Edward estaba al lado de mi en el cabecero luego su novia Victoria a su lado luego le seguía Alice con Jasper todos nos conocíamos desde pequeños Rosalie y Jazz eran gemelos hijos de los Hale y Emmett Edward y Alice hijos de los Cullen y yo que había crecido con ellos la única _intrusa _según Alice era Victoria que me veía con superioridad luego de Alice seguía Carlisle en la cabecera a su lado estaba Esme que estaba en el lado donde estaba sentada yo ( N/A:Se que es muy confuso peo el punto es que en la cabecera esta Edward a su lado derecho esta Bella y a su izquierda Victoria , Emmett con Rosalie y Esme al lado de Bella , Al lado de Victoria esta una silla vacía y luego sigue Alice y Jasper haci llegando al cabecero donde esta Carlisle .

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-pregunto Esme con cariño ahora todos me veían con curiosidad incluso Victoria

-les quiero informar de algo por que los considero mi familia y quiero compartirlo con ustedes –dije tomando valor imaginando que Jacob estaba hay agarrando mi mano desde que salgo con él me volví más segura de mi misma y había empezado a vestir mejor hoy traía puesto un vestido verde con brillantes en el escote que era decente y me llagaba debajo de las rodillas, también traía un collar y aretes de esmeraldas todo regalo de Jacob .También cuando cumplí 18 me saco de viaje a Australia, Francia, Italia, Nueva York ,Boston, solo para ver el futbol americano a tiendas o solo para conocer Alice nunca llego a entender que un chico que lleva con migo de _novio_ no allá pedido sexo o algo ya eran 11 años juntos eso era demasiado. Yo sabía porque lo amaba no como Edward pero lo amaba el me enseño cosas al igual que su familia me adoraban.

El día que me llevo a conocer a su familia en Los ángeles antes de entrar recuerdo que me había confesado todo.

_Flashback_

_El lugar era enorme y lujoso tan Jacob cuando me enamore de el en algún punto no fue por su dinero yo ni sabía que tenía cuando lo conocí era porque era amable con todos quien fuera y defendía a los que no podían como un superhéroe._

_**-Bella tengo algo que confesarte lamento no haberlo dicho antes-dijo triste y serio**_

_**-¿Qué sucede Jacob?-pregunte no me gustaba ver a la gente triste **_

_**-Entenderé que cuando te lo diga ya no querrás saber nada de mi tengo un avión preparado para que te lleve de vuelta a casa.-dijo triste y serio pero ahora parecía que le dolía mucho mas **_

_**-Jacob…-dije nerviosa **_

_**-Bella….mi familia es ….la mafia de norte América -dijo sin verme a los ojos **_

_**-¿y?-pregunte eso lo sabía desde que empecé a salir con el al principio me dio miedo pero cuando los investigue mas supe que habían heredado a su tío el negocio y como él no tenía hijos se lo dejaría a Jacob aparte ellos no habían matado a nadie más bien ayudaban a la policía aunque si traficaban un poco para no perder el punto mafia más grande de Norte América pero eran buenos.**_

_**-llamare a l avión para que te lleve –dijo sacando su celular**_

_**-no lo creo….-dije tomando su celular y metiéndolo a su saco negro y abrazándolo**_

_**-Bella?-pregunto mirándome raro**_

_**-eso ya lo sabía…..pero yo investigue desde que empezamos a salir juntos mas especifico el segundo viaje solo para ver futbol americano a Boston-dije sosteniendo su mirada**_

_**-pero…mi familia lo habría descubierto ¿Cómo lo hiciste sin que nos diéramos cuenta?-pregunto**_

_**-tire tu sistema y vi lo que tenía que ver no son malos hacen algunas cosas pero para tener el nombre la mafia más grande de Norte América pero no han matado a nadie …..y si solo yo lo vi todo sigue igual-dije sonriéndole **_

_**-¿En serio lo tiraste? Nunca nos dimos cuenta-dijo abrazándome**_

_**-y no, no me iré a menos que tú quieras que me valla –dije alejándome de él pero no lo logre el me volvió a pegar a el**_

_**-ni en mil años te dejaría hacer eso …..Aparte ya de que sabes demasiado, te amo y te amare más que a mi propia vida Bella aunque ahora solo tengas 19 y yo 20 juro que te convertirás en mi esposa y moveré cielo e infierno para conseguirlo.-dijo después me beso con amor**_

_**-ahora me presentas a tu familia?-pregunte separándome de el**_

_**-por supuesto-**_

_Después de que pasamos por esa gran puerta me recibió gente como Jacob con amor o mucho más les dijo que nos casaríamos en unos años y les dijo que sabía todo , su madre le hiso prometer que cuando volviéramos de luna de miel se alejaría de la mafia aunque nunca estuvo en ella ._

_Su madre dijo que quería que sus nietos vivieran felices en ese momento yo le respondí que no importaba donde estuviera ni cómo pero si estaba al lado de Jacob estaría feliz .Su madre casi se desmalla de la alegría dijo que no era por dinero y la mafia sino que en verdad amaba a su hijo y nunca lo alejaría de su familia aunque eso significara estar en la mafia ella respondió que sería la mejor señora Black e hubiera pisado el planeta en ese momento sentí que mi cara superaba al sol de calor y rojo._

_Después de 8 largos y hermosos años me pido matrimonio con un anillo que era más grande que una roca y más brillante que el sol _

_-__**este anillo es como una muestra de amor hacia ti y una promesa de hace 8 años .te dije que movería cielo e infierno para conseguir que fueras mi esposa y esto solo es el primer paso desde ahora eres la prometida de Jacob Black y en un mes nos casaremos.-dijo**_

_Haci en esa misma noche que me dio el anillo empecé a planear mi boda en la mente y pensar que sería feliz por siempre y todos igual. Hasta ahora solo habíamos escogido el lugar y lo que se serviría en la fiesta y la orquesta. solo en dos semanas _

_Fin del Flashback_

-nosotros también te consideramos de nuestra familia Bella-dijo Carlisle agarrando la mano de Esme con amor todos tomaron sus copas de vino

-gracias..bueno…es que..me voy a casar-dije con una sonrisa en la cara pensé que todos racionarían igual que yo: felicidad . Eso esperaba ver en su cara de todo, pero no solo en la de Victoria pero parcia falsa

Esme se le resbalo la copa de la mano, eso era malo ella nunca se le caía nada menos una copa, Carlisle rompió la copa en su mano y estaban temblando los dos, Jasper se estaba ahogando con el vino y Alice se había desmallado, Emmett estaba igual que Jazz solo que con el pastel y Rosalie también se ahogaba con el vino, Edward estaba en shock. La única que estaba medio contenta era Victoria la cual vino a abrazarme

-Felicidades Bella ¿Quién es el _gran _afortunado?-pregunto

-Jacob Black-dije espere todo menos que se desmallara eso era raro

¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo en especial a Victoria?


	2. Chapter 2

**POV BELLA**

Al parecer todos volvieron en si Alice había vuelto y se había sentado en la silla Jasper Rosalie y Emmett dejaron de ahogarse y Esme curaba a Carlisle con un botiquín de quien sabe donde lo saco y Edward trataba de despertar a Victoria que estaba en el suelo zarandeándola no muy amablemente

-Bella….-dijo Carlisle al parecer ya estaba curado y tenía una venda en la mano

Yo solo veía a todos impotentes como que querían gritar algo en mi cara pero a la vez se detenían

-Bella no te puedes casar-dijo Jasper

-y porque no?-dije a la defensiva era fácil decirlo él estaba casado con Alice y Rosalie con Emmett todos nos conocíamos desde pequeños los únicos que seguían sin compromiso eran Edward y yo y el tardaría un buen rato en tener tan siquiera una novia.

-Porque no lo amas.-dijo Alice parándose

-claro que si llevamos juntos 11 años Alice-dije dolida

-Bella hay algo que tienes que saber-dijo Carlisle

-¿Qué?-pregunte

-El no es quien crees que es el es alguien malo Bella no es bueno-dijo Carlisle yo sabía a qué se refería a la _ mafia _pero no importaba él no era como Carlisle quería que lo viera

-lose gracias eso me lo dijo el mismo –dije tomando la copa y bebiendo un poco de vino estaba más dulce de lo que recordaba hace 5 minutos

- Entonces está de sobra decirte que no puedes casarte con el-dijo Emmett enojado y aliviado

-si está de sobra,…..-dije agarrando la mesa para no caerme no es justo ellos no lo conocían y ya lo estaban juzgando de malo y perverso

-bueno es mejo….-empezó Esme

-si está de sobra pero eso no cambia que me casare con el-dije viendo a todos

-¿¡Que!? Entonces no te importa que te casaras con un loco criminal-dijo Edward soltando a Victoria todo enojado un minuto después se dio cuenta y la levanto al parecer recuperaba el conocimiento

-no, no me importa el no es la persona que ustedes creen es una buena persona –dije con ilusión de que entendieran en algún punto

-Bella tú sabes que no lo amas no como deberías-dijo Rosalie mirándome a los ojos

-Claro que lo amo por eso voy a casarme-dije dolida

-Charlie nunca lo aceptara y tampoco Renné-dijo casi gritando Esme en mi cara

-se lo dije a Phil y a Sue ellos ya deben de saberlo-dije con normalidad

-se opondrán Bella claro que lo harán- dijo gritando Alice

-aún que se opongan que no creo ya que Charlie fue un gran amigo del padre de Jacob y a Renné no le importara nunca le importa nada ya soy mayor de edad puedo hacer lo que quiera –dije casi gritando estaba bastante dolida por qué no compartían mi felicidad

-TU NO LO AMAS-grito Alice casi lanzándose hacia mí pero Jasper la agarro de la cintura

-Alice…-dije por un momento pensé que diría lo de Edward su cara estaba roja como un tomate de ira eso era seguro lo gritaría

-Bella tu no lo amas…..AMAS A EDWARD-dijo gritando eso a los cuatro vientos todo el mundo me volteo a ver de repente la sangre de mi rostro huyo

-si ….pero ya no Jacob hará que todo quede en el pasado….-dije muy dolida nunca pensé que lo gritaría eso había dolido más que nada pero yo también podía jugar ese juego

-Bella-dijo Alice al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho eso no cambiaba nada

-Bella no tienes que casarte ahorita solo tienes 26 años –dijo Rosalie abrazando a Emmett

-es fácil decir eso Alice y Jasper y Emmett y tu ya se casaron se amaron desde niños Jacob ….el me acepto como era y sabia todo quienes eran ustedes lo de mis padres todo incluso ….eso-dije refiriéndome a Edward

-pero Bella …lo que Alice dijo es cierto y lo sabes es…tu amor de la vida tu alma gemela -dijo Esme la cual era abrazada por Carlisle quien asentía apoyándola

-ya no importa ….-dije Alice me seguía viendo igual con ira era hora de soltar algo para que no dijera más de la cuenta y callar a todos me dolía oírlos eran más que mi familia y era vergonzoso allí estaba Edward con Victoria su novia no oficial

-Bella ….-dijo la novia de Edward ya en si no quería otro sermón y se me escapo mi boca yo ya no la controlaba era la ira y frustración quienes lo hacían

-Bien ya están todos en si de nuevo ….o algo parecido la razón es que Jacob no quiere un hijo fuera del matrimonio es muy tradicional y es algo bueno para mí siempre he querido ser madre y tener muchos hijos y Jacob puede dármelo ….Alice no voy a esperar a Edward siempre mientras el se divierte prefiero estar casada sin amor verdadero solo con cariño y un hijo de Jacob a esperar soltera y vieja a Edward ….no Alice no hare eso ya espere y Jacob es bueno y me quiere tal vez con el tiempo yo llegue a amarlo como él a mi o como yo amo a Edward no lose pero si no arriesgo ahora nunca sabré si hice lo correcto-dije alejándome de la mesa

-NO NO NO ESO ES MENTIRA-grito Victoria llorando a esta loca que le pasaba

-no importa de todos modos siguen invitados a mi boda en un unas semanas será les llegara la invitación unos días antes de la boda me gustaría verlos hay gracias buenas noches….-dije volteándome para irme de esa casa que antes era un lugar para momentos felices pero ahora con esto no lo creía

Iba hacia la puerta cuando un brazo me detuvo no era necesario saber quién era solo con su tacto cálido y suave era fácil saber quién era: Edward

-Bella …en verdad ¿estás embarazada?-pregunto sin ningún sentimiento en la voz sabía que tenía que mentir pero no a él no de todos modos Esme ,Alice y Rosalie se darían cuenta que no estoy embarazada si lo estuviera se lo haría saber a Alice y dos había tomado vino eso no sería sano pero tenía que alargar la mentira lo mas que pudiera por lo menos a los Cullen hasta que me casara con Jacob

-no lo sé….todavía no es muy seguro-dije mirando al frente

No soporte mas su tacto y me quite su mano de encima salí corriendo del comedor hasta el armario tome mi abrigo blanco largo con capucha y mi bolso salí corriendo de la casa entre a mi auto lo puse en marcha y salí a una gran velocidad de ahí no quería detenerme quería huir todavía oía sus voces gritándome que no debía que no podía casarme y que estaba enamorada de Edward y todos lo sabían no pare de conducir hasta que llegue a la casa de Jacob o mansión o era tan grande como la de los Cullen pero era grande y hermosa, lo necesario para estar en Nueva York en la zona de los ricos


End file.
